tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Finnbross/What if: SkyCable has 1.5 million subscribers in 2017
See what happend if SkyCable reach 1.5 million subscribers: *Lingkod Kapamilya gave 5 billion pesos to SkyCable to add more channels and restore Solar Channels *SkyCable adds Zee ETC Punjabi, Colors, Richtey, Star Utsav, Rai Italia, BBC Earth, ITV Choice HD, Zee News, Zee Tamizh (listed as Zee Tamil), Star Vijay, H2 SD, Disney XD, Russia Today, Hunan TV, Aniplus HD, Sony Channel HD, NDTV 24x7, Boomerang HD, Toonami HD and All Solar channels (thanks to Lingkod Kapamilya) (Boomerang HD and Toonami HD are also included in Regional lineup) *depist as Zee Anmol, Richtey, Star Bharat and Star Utsav is FTA channel in India, SkyCable just includes Zee Anmol, Richtey, Star Bharat and Star Utsav to HD549, Silver 830, HD999, Gold 1100, Indian Pack, Destiny 549 (also on Analog) and OneSky Lite and Premium Pack (also it will also available as Add-on (20 (Richtey, Zee Anmol or Star Utsav) or 152 (Star Bharat) pesos) *Star Plus, Star Bharat (formerly Life OK), Star Gold, ABP News and Star Utsav (also Zee Tamizh, Star Vijay, NDTV 24x7, Richtey, Colors and Zee ETC Punjabi) will be included to Indian Pack (which is decreased price to 149 pesos) but Star Plus will be still included in Family Pack. As result, Star Plus, Star Bharat, Star Gold, ABP News, Star Utsav, Zee Tamizh, Star Vijay, NDTV 24x7 Richtey, Colors and Zee ETC Punjabi joins Indian Pack (initally includes Zee TV, Zee Anmol, Zee Cinema, NDTV India and NDTV Good Times) *as Fox News is removed, France 24 is moving from 238 to 112 and also will be now included in Family Pack, News Pack and OneSky Premium (1599 to up) pack. *as Toonami HD and Boomerang HD are added, SkyCable just dropped Toonami SD from OneSky Lite and Premium Pack and also Boomerang HD, Toonami HD and Nickelodeon was included to OneSky Lite and Premium Pack. *as Fox Filipino is verified Filipino channel, SkyCable just included Fox Filipino to OneSky Lite and Premium Pack, HD549 and HD1999. *Rai Italia will be included in HD549, Silver 830, HD999, Gold 1100, Destiny 549 (digital only) and Family Pack. *due to OneSky and HD1999 costemers wants ABS-CBN Regional Channel, SkyCable just included ABS-CBN Regional Channel to OneSky Lite and Premium Pack and HD1999 *if SkyCable reached 2 million subscribers, SkyCable will launched #FreeAllSkyChannels. *Russia Today, Hero, Boomerang, CBeebies and Disney XD will be included in all plans (excluding HD1999) (triggring Boomerang and CBeebies is pulled from Family Pack and Kids Pack and also Hero's add-on channel will be exclusive to HD1999) *All SD and HD channels will be included in latest SkyCable's plan (HD3999 (which included Zee TV, AMC, Aniplus, Cartoon Network and Boomerang)) *Cartoon Network SD will be now also available as add-on channel (20 pesos) *SkyCable launched Super Silver 930 (which included all Silver channels plus 3 Gold channels (Cinemax, Discovery Channel and CNBC), Super Gold 1400 (which included all Gold channels plus 7 SD channels (Zee TV, Aniplus, NDTV 24x7, TVE Internacional, H2, CGTN and Crime + Investigation) and 5 HD Channels (ANC HD, The Aquarium Channel, ITV Choice HD, HBO HD and Aniplus HD) and Platnium 1700 (which included all Super Gold channels plus 9 SD Channels (Nat Geo People, HBO Family, HBO Signature, HBO Hits, GEM TV ASIA, Star Plus, CTS Korea, BabyFirst TV and Setana Sports) and 5 HD channels (Boomerang HD, Toonami HD, HBO Family HD, HBO Signature HD and HBO Hits HD) plus free Family Pack and HBO GO). *7 SD Channels (Zee TV, Zee Cinema, NDTV Good Times, CGTN, BBC Earth, NDTV India and Star Gold) is now included in Family Pack (the price will stay as 350 pesos) *SkyCable would discontinue Destiny Cable brand but its Basic Plan will be merge into Gold 1100 (also, some channels including DD National, RTL CBS Extreme, Eurosports SD, BabyTV and tvN will be now included in Gold 1100 to up (excluding HD1999)) and also its Analog Plan will be discontinue by 2020 *Sky's Website page (mysky.com.ph) will be fresh and updated with easy Select Activation (no more PIN) (Kapamilya Accounts required) Thats it, more coming soon Category:Blog posts